Mizuhiki Hateshi
by Kin Hoshi
Summary: What will happen if Ritsu falls for a girl like himself but Akito will not allow it.
1. The girl

The stormy clouds had gathered as Ritsu was returning from one of the mindless tasks Shigure had asked him to perform. As usual Shigure asked Ritsu to go and get him some jelly rolls. Like always Ritsu bought more than needed and is fighting off the cat that lives down the street. Making him promises of jelly rolls in the future. He finally gives up after the continuous persistence of the cat and hands him one of the treats. Crying he makes his way home. He did not see what is lying ahead on the ground until he tripped over it and fell to the ground. Crying while he picked up the spilled jelly rolls he turned to see what he had tripped over. It was a girl. She was lying across the side walk like she had passed out there.  
  
"Ahhh, I am so sorry please forgive me I didn't see you there and..."  
  
He sees that she is unconscious and ponders on the thought of whether to take her to Shigure's house or to leave her there. After amounts of worrying and crying he decided to place the jelly rolls on her and take her to Shigure's house. Kyou was sitting on the roof so he was the first to see Ritsu walking home with the stranger. He jumped down and started yelling at him.  
  
"You idiot you know we can not have strangers coming into our house!  
More importantly she is a female and she would get in the way! And  
let's not forget Shigure's infatuation with girls! Can't you do  
anything right? :: Sigh:: Just take her in and ask Shigure what we  
should do."  
  
Ritsu walked in the house trying not to cry in fear of dropping her  
and he headed towards Shigure's work room. He hesitantly knocked on  
the door to ask for help.  
  
"Um Shigure, Uh I have the jelly rolls you asked for. And I need you  
to give me a hand with her she is kind of heavy."  
  
"Her?"  
  
Shigure walks out of the door to find Ritsu struggling with the girl. With the help of Shigure they lay her on his bed. Her clothing was soaked and worn down like she had crawled a long distance and her skin was cut all over like someone had attacked her. They both knew that her clothing had to be changed while Shigure was trying to calm the hysterical Ritsu Toru heard the commotion and walked in. Ritsu was so upset about the girl that he ran through the door.  
  
"I guess Ritsu is upset but what happened and why is there a girl in  
your bed Shigure?"  
  
Shigure looks down and sighs. He gets up and pulls out an extra Kimono.  
  
"Here put this on her and I will bring some tea for the both of you."  
  
After dressing her in Shigure's kimono, Toru looks at the girl and decides to go and get a wash cloth to clean her face with water because it had dirt and blood on it. As she walked to the kitchen, Yuki spoke softly to her asking what had happened to upset Ritsu. She looked into Shigure's room and hurried back to the room with water explaining to Yuki what had happened. As she was wiping the blood and dirt off the girl began to wake up.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~  
  
Hi (waves ) this is the first chapter of my fan fic called Mizuhiki Hateshi and I wanted to say that please read it and tell me all of your thoughts and I would appreciate any comments good or bad^^. Well I hope you will like my fic and I hope you will like my story when it fills out. Well Jaa ne! ^^ 


	2. The Decision

The girl's eyes opened slowly at first as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the light. She felt like she had been run over by a truck. She looked around the room trying to find anything familiar. First she observed the desk and books making note that she was in a work room. She was so busy looking around that she didn't notice.  
  
"Uh oh man where am I at? Oh I do not remember a thing."  
  
She looked up at Toru and screamed. Shocked, Toru asked her if she was alright. Blinking she answered that she could not remember anything. She began to feel the kimono inspecting it trying to find out where it came from.  
  
"Uh were am I? What happened? How did I get here?"  
  
"This is Shigure Soma's house and Ritsu found you lying down on the  
ground in the middle of the sidewalk. You will probably not be  
sleeping here because I think my bed will be better for you. Like mom  
always said 'A goodnight of sleep will help anyone feel better'. So  
let's take you to my room!"  
  
The girl got up slowly and made her way to Toru's room with the help of Toru. In her room was a desk, a picture of her mom, and two beds. One was a pink bed and a cloth bed on the ground.  
  
"Please lay down in the pink bed and I will go check on the tea Shigure was suppose to bring us some tea."  
  
Both Yuki and Toru left the room and she was left there to wait for tea that Shigure was suppose to have made. Toru found Shigure, but he was not making tea, he was gorging himself on the jelly rolls Ritsu brought back.  
  
"Shigure you were supposed to make and bring the tea. Now Miss Toru  
here will have to do it. I will help you Miss Toru."  
  
"Thank Yuki but I can get it"  
  
"You sure"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Toru made the tea and gave some to the girl. After she had her tea, Toru laid her to bed and shut the door. Downstairs Yuki, Kyou, Shigure, Ritsu, and Toru were deciding on what to do about the girl. If she found out the family secrete, Akito, the head of the family, would order Hatori to erase her memory. They finally came to a decision after their dinner. Gathered around the table, Shigure suggested that they wait until the morning to see if she has regained any of her memories. And they also decided that they will call Hatori to come and make sure she is ok. They decided it was time to go to bed; So Toru cleaned up the tea dishes and plates as everyone got ready for bed. Everyone was tired from the exciting day especially Ritsu. As Toru went to bed someone was following her in the dark. They were ashamed to be seen sneaking to the girl's room. The person spoke.  
  
"Uh Toru, Please forgive me but please oh please let me see her to  
make sure she is alright. I mean it sort of was my fault I did trip  
over her maybe I hurt her and.."  
  
"Ritsu it is ok, go ahead and see her."  
  
He walked in and saw her laying there in the Kimono her red hair all around her. He pulled up a chair and watched the girl.  
  
"Ritsu you need to go to bed. You can watch her all you want in the  
morning. But you need to sleep!"  
  
Nodding, Ritsu left the room and turned around real quick for one last glance at the girl.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
Hi everyone:: waves:: I know my story is taking a lot of time to be written. That is probably because my stories are my dreams. Creepy isn't it?! But thank you guys for reading and writing me. I would like to thank ReiRei and Griffin, you two were my first people to read this and you let me know that I was doing well. Thanks! Well Jaa ne! 


	3. the dream

Toru was standing above the girl debating whether to wake her up. The girl turned and yawned.  
  
"Um... Excuse me but you breakfast is ready. Are you ok you were up  
all night whimpering like something was wrong? I was going to wake  
you but you were sound asleep. Would you like to talk about it?"  
  
The girl looked like she was debating on whether to tell her or not, but in the end she shook her head no. So Toru left the room and headed downstairs for breakfast. The girl looked down and saw a white dress that looked like it would fit her. She tried it on and it did fit. So she went downstairs to have breakfast with the others. As she entered the room everyone looked up and smiled, everyone except for Kyou and Ritsu. Kyou was to busy trying not to kill Yuki and Ritsu was trying not to have eye contact so he would not have to be embarrassed because he still believed that he was the reason for her pain and confusion. She saw an empty seat between Toru and Shigure, so she sat there. As they were getting their food the girl kept thinking about her dream. How it felt so real but she new it was just a dream.  
  
In her dream she was walking in a forest with her pet fox, Shirogitsune. She didn't need a leash because he would do what ever she said. So, she told him to stay with her at all times. The sun was barely making it through the eaves so it was darker than normal. She could see the white fox jump at the falling leaves and this made her laugh. For some reason she started running and Shirogitsune was having a hard time keeping up with her. He fell behind and she heard a yelp. She was too worried to turn. The all of a sudden it felt like someone had grabbed her by the wrist and threw her to the ground.  
  
"Come on get up Ki."  
  
All of a sudden Toru broke into the girl's train of thought.  
  
"Um do you remember anything about yourself?"  
  
"I sort of remember my name."  
  
They all look to her waiting for her answer but then Hatori walked in and she became quite. Hatori looked at her and asked everyone if she was the one. They all nod in agreement and he asked what was wrong with her. Toru was the one that explained that the girl was found on the sidewalk and she doesn't remember anything. Hatori looked at her and took her to Toru's bed room. After a wile of examination Hatori concluded that she only had a concussion and she will remember everything after a while but she should stay here.  
  
"Stay here?! She can't! What if she finds out our secrete?"  
  
"Then we will have to deal with it."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
Ok sorry about getting this in late! ^^ Fan fic was not letting me upload my story! So this chapter might be a little bad because I was under a lot of stress trying not to go insane. But I am all better now that fan fic is up and running again! Well got to go and write more! Jaa ne 


	4. A Name is Finally Known

After the girl ate breakfast, Toru cleaned up the plates. The girl wanted to help but Toru insisted on doing it herself. She looked around the room and saw a door. She went into it and followed it to find out were it leads to. She So she went outside to look around. She saw a garden and a pond of fishes. There were about five Koi in the pond. Kyou was walking out of the house with Ritsu. Ritsu looked up at the girl. He thought that she was beautiful just standing there. She was wearing a yellow dress that went down to her ankles. Her red hair was wavy and down. She was shorter than Ritsu and was a little tan. Next to the pond as the wind blew through her hair. Kyou saw that Ritsu was staring at her and got mad.  
"You idiot do not fall for a girl outside the Soma family. We can not  
get close to them for they will cause us to change and you know that!"  
"Sorry Kyou I don't mean to be a burden." The girl looked up at the two and walked over to them. She looked over them as Kyou glared at the girl. She blinked her eyes showing that they were green. Her being close caused poor Ritsu to get all nervous and flustered which caused his knees to lock causing him to fall on poor Kyou. Crying as he apologized, Kyou walked away storming.  
"So you are .."  
  
"Uh oh I am sorry I am Ritsu and that was Kyou. The others that live  
here are Yuki and Shigure. Oh I am sorry I forgot Miss Tohru Honda.  
She is the one who you are sharing a room with"  
  
She looked around and back at Ritsu and smiled. She continued to walk around happily until she saw the forest. She stopped walking and gave out a petrified yelp because of the dream. She turned around quickly to avoid the forests and saw Ritsu staring at her puzzled.  
"Oh hehe, my name is Kit!" 


End file.
